This invention concerns a process and a device for the catalytic treatment of a fluid charge and, more particularly, for the conversion or hydroconversion of hydrocarbons.
The invention is particularly applicable to the catalytic treatment of liquid charges such, as for example, heavy crude oils or hydrocarbon vacuum distillation residues, these treatments being generally effected in the presence of hydrogen and/or gas mixtures of high hydrogen content, over a bed of solid catalyst, and the catalyst being used as particles (extrudates, particles of various shapes, balls etc.).
During such catalytic treatments, a rapid deactivation of the catalyst occurs as a result of the presence of catalyst poisons, of coke formation, of the deposition of certain metals, etc.
This deactivation requires a frequent replacement of the whole or a part of the catalyst bed.